Hero of Twilight, Heroine of Time
by lunix.renegade
Summary: What happens when a loner college student is brought through her tv to the Zelda Universe through Unnatural means? Interesting adventures, promises, and perhaps love insues! This is my first serious story attempt. Please r&r.
1. Entering beyond the Invisible

The twenty year old woman stared at the beautifully designed cover of the video game she had received for her birthday. "The Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess" the title said. Her eyes were sad as she stared at the game. The boy she had led through so many adventures had been forgotten. Not literally... but, all of these new games coming out were about his descendants... and not really him... the Hero of Time, Savior of Termina, Waker of the Windfish, Knight of Hyrule... etc. She had led him on his many adventures through out the times... and now, as her favorite game character seemed to be put to rest for ever, this new game appeared... and again, it was about a descendant... Her eyes shifted to the purple game cube that lay near her, the controller resting at her feet as she sat barely four to five feet away from the game cube. The guide book was resting in her lap. Her eyes hardened in determination. Yes, Hyrule, Link, Zelda... they were all fictional... but she couldn't help it.... She believed herself to be a part of the adventures every time she played them... and... in her own mind, in the secret, darkest corners of her being, the young, practical woman had sworn herself to always protect the line of the Hero, the Hero, and his Descendants...

She popped open the game case and placed the disk inside the game cube. Her mind was harboring thoughts of actually being a major factor of the game... as the Hero's ever vigilant protector, and friend. None of her friends ever knew... None of them really were her friends in the first place. That was why she placed her trust in the heroic male of her favorite videogames. Idly, she mused about missing her family and her old house.

The game began... and she found herself beginning to warm up to the young man on the screen.

It wasn't her Hero... but... perhaps in time...

She steered the man though the opening phases of the game, fighting the scarecrow, playing with the slingshot (a skill she had honed to perfection with the Hero), battling goats, and the monkey rescue of Talo.... and up to the part of where Illia found that Epona had a wound. She smiled at the sight of the horse. She had eternally hated that horse when she had guided the Hero on his quest. It was like the horse had known she was there and had made conscious effort to do whatever she could do to do the opposite of what the young woman had wanted her to do, effectively earning the horse the title of "STUPID HORSE!" Idly she wondered if this horse would be the same as her predecessor.

She guided Link into the hole and to where Illia had locked herself up at the gate of Ordon Springs with Epona.... and watched with horror as an ugly creature on a pig appeared, stole Illia, and knocked Link unconscious. When he woke up, Epona was gone, and so was Illia! He looked to where the things appeared from and made his way to the place. There was a black wall there that had once overlooked the entrance to Faron's Forest. The girl leaned closer to the TV during the cut scene to examine the black wall...The twenty year old woman stared at the beautifully designed cover of the video game she had received for her birthday. "The Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess" the title said. Her eyes were sad as she stared at the game. The boy she had led through so many adventures had been forgotten. Not literally... but, all of these new games coming out were about his descendants... and not really him... the Hero of Time, Savior of Termina, Waker of the Windfish, Knight of Hyrule... etc. She had led him on his many adventures through out the times... and now, as her favorite game character seemed to be put to rest for ever, this new game appeared... and again, it was about a descendant... Her eyes shifted to the purple game cube that lay near her, the controller resting at her feet as she sat barely four to five feet away from the game cube. The guide book was resting in her lap. Her eyes hardened in determination. Yes, Hyrule, Link, Zelda... they were all fictional... but she couldn't help it.... She believed herself to be a part of the adventures every time she played them... and... in her own mind, in the secret, darkest corners of her being, the young, practical woman had sworn herself to always protect the line of the Hero, the Hero, and his Descendants...

She popped open the game case and placed the disk inside the game cube. Her mind was harboring thoughts of actually being a major factor of the game... as the Hero's ever vigilant protector, and friend. None of her friends ever knew... None of them really were her friends in the first place. That was why she placed her trust in the heroic male of her favorite videogames. Idly, she mused about missing her family and her old house.

The game began... and she found herself beginning to warm up to the young man on the screen.

It wasn't her Hero... but... perhaps in time...

She steered the man though the opening phases of the game, fighting the scarecrow, playing with the slingshot (a skill she had honed to perfection with the Hero), battling goats, and the monkey rescue of Talo.... and up to the part of where Illia found that Epona had a wound. She smiled at the sight of the horse. She had eternally hated that horse when she had guided the Hero on his quest. It was like the horse had known she was there and had made conscious effort to do whatever she could do to do the opposite of what the young woman had wanted her to do, effectively earning the horse the title of "STUPID HORSE!" Idly she wondered if this horse would be the same as her predecessor.

She guided Link into the hole and to where Illia had locked herself up at the gate of Ordon Springs with Epona.... and watched with horror as an ugly creature on a pig appeared, stole Illia, and knocked Link unconscious. When he woke up, Epona was gone, and so was Illia! He looked to where the things appeared from and made his way to the place. There was a black wall there that had once overlooked the entrance to Faron's Forest. The girl leaned closer to the TV during the cut scene to examine the black wall...

As an orange clear hand emerged suddenly from the wall and grasped Link and pulled him into the darkness, the same orange clear hand burst from the TV, grabbed her, and pulled her inside the TV. She blacked out.


	2. Little Red Running Wolf

Luna: I realised after a while that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. So I guess I shall put it here instead. I do not own LOZ. I am making no money off of this fanfiction adventure. Hense the idea of this being on a site called FANfiction. My first chapter was short, I'll agree.. but this one should be alot longer. Please enjoy and review.

A dark cell. That was where the wolf found himself when he woke up. After attempting to remove the shackle that was around his paw, he looked around at his surroundings and was shocked to find another chain leading to the dark corner to the left of the cell. The chain was another shackle that was connected to the paw of a red colored wolf. It had a scar over its right eye, and it was watching him with some semblance of interest. Suddenly, both turned their attention to the cell's door. A small pixie like creature stood outside of the door. It introduced itself as Midna, and it broke the chains of the two wolves, challenging them to find an exit for the cell. Link, the grey wolf, immediately started sniffing in the hay stack for a way out of the cell. The red wolf stared at Link, undisguised amusement and disappointment was evident in its features. Link moved close to the red wolf, sniffing the corners of the cell for a way out. The red wolf rolled its eyes and moved to the left side of the bars of the cell and dug its way out of the cell. Once out, it turned to stare at the grey wolf. Link's eyes widened and he quickly followed the red wolf out of the cell. Once out, Link heard a praise from the djinn like creature... before it plopped itself down on his back. Link bucked. The red wolf stared at the two with mild interest before moving down the hallway, keeping close to the left side of the hall. The creature, that had introduced itself as Midna, told Link to follow. They moved through the catacombs to a new area... the roof, and in the roof was a dark world Link had never seen the kind of before... it was covered in twilight... and they were on the roof of Hyrule Castle. The red wolf had disappeared, but Midna didn't care. She instructed Link to walk on the roofs to get to the tallest tower there...

"There's someone I want you to meet." she said, and therefore, there was Link, moving about on the roof of a castle, being attacked by strange dark birds. They definitely were not keese. The duo made it to another part of the roof, where they only had a small space to walk... and one false step could lead to certain death from a steep fall and a hard landing.... and more of those damned dark birds. Tentatively, the wolf took a few steps onto the roof's pinnacle and slowly began to walk on the roof, a treacherous path to the final destination... the tallest tower.

For all his caution, the birds did take notice of him and began to attack. The wolf tried to fight back, but was not doing to well... Suddenly, a red blur burst past him and tore the attacking birds out of the sky. That little red wolf! It then took off at a run across the dangerous roof path, and Link took off after it, albeit more cautiously. They reached the tower, and Midna instructed them up the stairs of the tower and into a room. The red wolf hesitated, so Link went in first, and so it followed. Inside the room was a black robed figure that had a hood over its head. A woman.... whom Midna called...

"Princess Zelda, or should I say... Twilight Princess?"

Zelda looked sadly at Midna and then to Link, calling him the "Blue Eyed Beast". Her eyes were then drawn to the red wolf whom was standing rigid guard by the door, looking extremely disappointed... at her? She then sighed...

"Let me tell you, Blue Eyed Beast, of what had happened..."

~Flashback~

The castle of Hyrule was being stormed, and Zelda stood in the main hall of her castle. Black Demonic Creatures attacked first... They killed a great number of soldiers on their first sweep of attack. More and more began to attack and finally, a tall figure strode into the hall wearing a metal mask that looked like an oddly deformed face. Zant. Words were exchanged... and Zelda...

She dropped her sword to the floor, in obvious surrender. And with that, Twilight darkness covered the lands of Hyrule.

~End Flashback~

Midna shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was," whispered Zelda. "I implore you to save Hyrule.... Keep safe, Midna... Oh. You must go, Blue Eyed Beast... The Guards come!" Link turned and left the room. The red wolf stared at her for a few more seconds...

"You... seem familiar. Somehow. I feel that I should remember you... "

"I should...?" a female voice echoed through the room.

"You speak... Are you the Protector?" asked Zelda. The red wolf blinked.

"I was unaware of such a title..."

"My grandmother spoke of the Hero... and how he claimed to have a protector... who led him safely on his adventure." The wolf stared at her. "A Mystical protector whom had, only in the shadows, been seen... and never directly... she said that he claimed that his beloved protector had red eyes."

"Aye. There's no denying it... but beloved??? red eyes??? Last I checked they were grey..."

"Magic, then. Check a mirror your next chance... She said the protector had a specific aura... that was crackling with the power of the sky fire. "

"Thunder, Princess."

"That's the name of it... She taught me the aura... for it was there a few times in the distant past... She said she had been in the presence of that aura quite a few times within her lifetime... but it was only when the Hero was near..."

"I have... met her before..."

"Then you are the Heroine of Time!"

"That title I am also unaware of having... I deserve it not. I wasn't really there."

"You do. He named you that. And as for not being there... It matters not. You were there with the Hero the entire way... you, according to him, were his tactical to his strength!"

"My specialty.. nothing more..."

"Then none else is fit to bear the title!"

"I wasn't really there."

"How? If you are here now?!"

"I know not how I am here now.. I shouldn't... I should only be like as I was... a shadowy tactical protector... I was.... pulled in..."

"Magic," repeated Zelda. "How were you here in the past?"

"Your life, the life of the Twilight Hero, your predecessor and his were all stories in something called a Video Game... It was an interactive legend... that you could lead the hero of the story through... It was popular world wide... and replayed constantly...." the wolf looked off into the distance. "It could have been others... but I still am confused as to why I am here and not in the world I am from...."

"No... it was you.... I know. If there were others, I would have felt there presence... Maybe it is because you are originally of this world?"

"Impossible" murmured the red wolf.

"Anything is possible with magic."

"I care nothing of magic. See what it did to us." .

"Protect him... the descendant of the hero... help us...."

"I care nothing for you. You are weak of courage, unlike your predecessor, whom had kept the fight going underground... yet... I have never sworn to protect the line of Zelda..." The wolf turned to leave. "...but I have sworn to protect the Hero, and in consequence, the Descendants of... I plan on continuing on with that.... and since their main task was to protect you... your line... Your well being does indirectly fall to me... but whatever I do is not done for your sake, Princess... but for his." And with that, the red eyed, red furred wolf left.

As the red wolf left, Zelda called out to the wolf.

"There is a way to restore him..." The wolf nodded, slightly confused. "Ask the goddesses for permission first..."

"I know the oracles... I would never betray them... for his sake."


	3. Learning the Truth

Luna: Its another chapter. I just feel like posting alot today. I do not own LOZ.

Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this fanfiction adventure. Hense the idea of this being on a site called FANfiction. Please enjoy and review.

Outside, Link stood in the window, waiting tentatively for the small red wolf. He felt obligated to help it. When it approached, he huffed for her to jump up onto the ledge. Midna then called a portal. They appeared in the water of Ordon Spring. The spirit of the springs appeared.

It introduced itself as Ordon, the spirit of light that protected the land. It spoke of the darkness covering the land, and about his light not being stolen...

"Blue Eyed Beast... Red Eyed Beast... I cannot return you to your former selves..." It whispered. "But, Faron can, if you dare venture into Faron's Forest, and collect his light for him." Link nodded, and left. "Wait," exclaimed Midna. "I need weapons to fight with! A Sword and a Shield!" Link's eyes widened. He knew what he could use... but where was he going to find them?! The red eyed beast found herself wishing herself her old position as a shadow player... to steer the lad in the path of the hero... The best she could do now was to subtly give hints in obvious form. She got up and walked to Ordon Village. Link yipped and followed.

A few hours later, they met back at the spring. They now had the Ordon Sword and Shield, and were now on their way. They ventured into Faron's Forest, and made their way to the spring. The spirit, like Ordon had said, had its light stolen... and now, it implored the two to return to it its light. A few hours later, they did....

As a way of thanks, Faron did as Ordon predicted he would... he returned the duo to their original states.

Link stood up first, again himself, and now dressed in an outfit that made the woman staring at him feel a pang of sorrow and loneliness shoot through her heart. Now he really looked like her Hero. Faron spoke.

"You are the descendant of the Hero of Time, Hero of Twilight... Only those clothed in the green garb are marked as heroes. Go Link... Cleanse the Forest Temple of the Darkness that plagues it..." Link left. It appears that he had momentarily forgotten about his companion... The woman's eyes grew sad as nostalgia shot through her.

"Green garb... That includes you, Heroine of Time..." Spoke the spirit. The woman blinked and suddenly shot her eyes down to her clothes, expecting to see the clock decorated blue t-shirt and grey velvet pants she was accustomed to wearing. Instead, she saw a green tunic that looked almost identical to the one her Hero wore during their quest... their first quest together. "Ocarina of Time" her mind supplied.

"I... am no hero-ine..." she spoke with deliberate words. "I was just a... child playing a videogame, or so I thought... There is no way I could ever be a Hero for this world... for to me it never existed, and I to this world."

"You existed. We exist." it replied. "He himself asked for you to be named that, the Heroine of Time. He knew of your presence... as you believed yourself his friend and protector..." Her red eyes grew wide with the thought.

"I thought she told me a falsity."

"You do not deny your belief in a "fictional character" as you had claimed it...?" murmured the spirit. "...You were meant to be of this world."

"A story..."

"Another timeline."

"The past."

"Yes."

"I am no fighter, I carry no weapons."

"You do... Entrusted to you are a few of the Items you had once helped him collect. Understandably you cannot wield the Master Sword, however."

"I am not of the line of Heroes. I expected to not in any case." The spirit nodded.

"That's why you have been entrusted with the Hero's second favorite sword."

"Second..?"

"The biggorons sword." Suddenly her face broke out into a smile.

"He always did like the Master Sword."

"He hated it. He loved the one you.... created for him." She blinked.

"The cheat code..." she whispered. "Everything I did here was real? All my... additions to the games were actualities?!"

"He has it with him... even in his... current state."

"He is dead."

"Never..." It replied. "Go. Guide the Twilight Hero... like you always had for the line of Heroes."

"I shall not fail." With that, she left to follow Link.

~I apologise for the shortness of the chapter. I'm trying to break my story down so it will flow on the screne with out it seeming outrageously ongoing. Also, too much information is never good for the computer anyways. Shorter chapters, shorter upload times. Thank you for reading.


	4. Enter the Temple

Luna: I... like this story, honestly.

Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this fanfiction adventure. Hense the idea of this being on a site called FANfiction. Please enjoy and review.

She found him staring at a sea of purple miasma.

"It was not there before." He whispered. "This... ocean of death..."

"Evil twists the land, forcing its presence onto all things near it." She spoke to his back. He whirled around, and caught sight of her. His eyes widened.

"Green garb of heroes!" he exclaimed. She looked at him strangely. "I am no hero. I am a tactician."

"You are the red eyed one? The wolf whom had helped me?" She nodded her affirmation.

Suddenly a monkey appeared with a stick and stole the lantern off of Link's belt!

It waved the lantern around on a stick and the darkness dissipated... Link and the woman blinked before chasing off after the monkey. Some time later, they were on the other side of the clearing, and they opened the gates that led to the forest temple. As they walked through the new area, Link turned to the woman before him.

"Who are you?"

"Saule," she replied.

"Saule." he repeated, botching it slightly. "From where do you come from."

"My mother." she deadpanned. Then she glanced at him. "I hail from Pennsylvania." she murmured.

"Well then. Lady Saule of Pennsylvania, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Link of Ordon Provence." He took her hand and kissed it. It was ridiculous to her, but, her mind could think of no other thing to say.

"Pleased to.. um... meet you too...." she murmured, embarrassed; turned to begin to walk away with speed, and promptly tripped and fell flat on her face, which sparked an extremely long string of curse words that only one person of this world had ever heard... The Hero of Time.... specifically, when he was drifting in the DMZ of consciousness and unconsciousness during a battle with a boss... most specifically, Bongo Bongo of the Shadow Temple.

Link blinked and blushed at the profanity. She stood up, trying to gain back her composure.

"So you do have some... moments....!" He giggled. "I was beginning to get worried that you were all stoic and all working type!"

She blinked back at him.

"So I have klutz attacks. It never hindered me before..." she growled.

"Well, that at least means I'll have some chances at having fun on this journey!" He grinned wide. Saule stared at him.

"I... don't really have a good sense of humor." she muttered.

"It matters not!" he grinned and grabbed her arm to pull her along. She tripped over a root and face planted again.

"That one was your fault!" She shouted as Link dashed off away from her. She quickly got to her feet and dashed off after him, threatening some re-arranging if she managed to catch him. They ran all the way to the bridge leading up to the temple. She vaguely remembered the tree that was once the only access point to the temple... which required the ever important hook shot. It looks like the tree was now the bridge, she mused. "Hey, that hut we passed had red potion and lantern oil!!! I'll go back and buy some, alright?" She ran off. Link nodded and moved onward. Later she caught up with him and they walked again together to the They got closer, now walking... and saw a golden wolf before them. As they drew near, the wolf reared to attack, and Link drew his sword. The wolf pounced, and instead of pain of being mauled by a wolf, a bright white light encompassed the two.

They found themselves standing in a snow covered land that made the young woman reminisce vaguely of Termina... Snowpeak. And there was a stalfos before them... and a spider behind the stalfos.

"Yii!" she exclaimed and moved behind Link. The stalfos and Link blinked. "S.... Spider!" the stalfos rolled its eye, reached behind him, and squished it. It was her turn to blink. "Oh, goody. On to business!" she chirped.

The confusion at the young lady was suddenly dissipated.

"I am here to pass on the teachings of old. Long has the art of sword fighting been forgotten."

"Brother, Amen." murmured the woman, earning her a stare from the men again. "What? Continue... continue."

"I pass on to you the first of my seven secret techniques... the final strike." The stalfos demonstrated the attack. "Now, attack!" The two men tapped swords before beginning their spar. The stalfos was using an old sword that seemed vaguely familiar. She shook her head at that. But something else was bothering her.

She blinked, the familiarity of the movements hitting her briefly.... but the Stalfos.... its stance was unguarded... as if it wanted to be attacked. She blinked. If it were her fighting the thing... she would have felt insulted...

Suddenly, Link's defenses had an opening that the Stalfos quickly used. Saule watched as the young hero went flying. He growled as the stalfos berated him and got up and continued his fight.

She watched the fighting styles for a bit longer as finally she noticed the pattern and whispered "Now!" And as if he heard her, Link shot forward with his shield, knocked the stalfos to the ground, and performed the final strike. The stalfos was stabbed in a place that in most other creatures would have constituted a fatal strike.... and she felt herself feel both pride for the young man in front of her, and mild amusement at the role she still had to play. She listened half heartedly to the praise of the Stalfos upon the Hero of Twilight, and she looked at her sword's hilt from where it still rested upon her back. She was caught up in the memories of her friend that she didn't notice the attention upon her until Link placed his hand upon her shoulder and motioned for her to go up to the Stalfos.

"It is time you caught up to the swordsman yonder, Heroine-"

"I still feel unfit for that title. Mayhap once I learn how to actually wield a sword I could accept that." Her reply sparked a strange laugh from the Stalfos.

"An answer worthy of the title. But I feel there is another reason you hide that name.... But either way, Let me pass on to you the teachings of old... the final strike." Saule nodded and drew her sword.

CHIIING!

Duck, slash, strike, parry, roll, parry, parry, duck, slash, strike, parry, side roll, slash, parry, parry. That was running through Saule's brain as she fought against the stalfos. When you fear for your life, one tends to know the skills needed to fight. This shocked the Hero of Twilight as he watched her have a better battle run than he did. But she had a fatal flaw... that the stalfos noticed too. A predictable pattern.

He suddenly changed his tactics and let out with a low slash aimed at her legs, expecting her to be hit. To his surprise, the Heroine of Time did a "Link Back flip" to evade the sword, and landed in a crouch, immediately following through with an upward stab of her sword. She used the momentum of the strike to haul herself to her feet, and with the remaining momentum, launched a spin attack! The males looked on in shock as she quickly compensated for the blows, and the stalfos additionally found himself on the ground.

"NOW!" she breathed, as her eyes flashed that same red color as they did in the shadows during the time of the Hero of Time, and the air filled with the aura of electricity. Then suddenly, she back flipped once, then did a jumping front flip, impaling the stalfos with her sword.

The stalfos extracted himself from the ground and nodded at her as she calmed herself down. He recognized something about her fighting... and his eye widened exponentially as it dawned on him. She mirrored the Hero of Time!

"Very good. What I would expect from the Heroine." He nodded sagely, trying to hide his shock. "The first of the techniques has been passed on!"

Link returned to the living in a bright white light again, and he found himself standing just where he was when the wolf pounced. Saule, beside him, let out with a strange laugh.

They now continued on their way up to the temple.

As they entered the main clearing to the temple, Link grunted and headed over to the vines and started climbing, not stopping for anything. Saule, however, did stop, and stared at a grass covered mini-hill. Her eyes narrowed as she made her way over to it... and then her eyes widened a great amount as she recognized the spot. She pulled out one of the items left for her by the Hero of 'Time: The Fairy Ocarina. She stared at it for a few minutes, remembering the ocarina she had at home from her child hood. It was near identical to this one... but the Fairy Ocarina had a series of enchantments on it... one that let anyone play it perfectly even if they never played an ocarina before... and the other, one that let the ocarina work with the Warp Songs!!!!

Saule closed her eyes and raised the Ocarina to her lips... and played the Minuet of the Forest!

Link stopped when he heard the music from behind him and returned to the edge of the platform he had just climbed upon and saw his friend standing on a grassy platform playing an ancient instrument, a mysterious song's refrain that was familiar to him somehow, when suddenly the area she stood upon flashed and glowed.

"Saule!" Suddenly, ghostly sounds of a harp and an ocarina joined with Saule's music, the harp in melody along with Saule's ocarina's melody, and the second ocarina sound took a low harmony, matching Saule's tones, harmonizing perfectly... and he saw a ghostly being that looked remarkably like himself standing next to but slightly behind her... and a beam of green light shot up from the platform which blinded the poor hero. "Saule!" The song's echoes died away, and he saw her standing on a platform that had the Triforce on it!!! "... What is it?"

"A warp zone!"

"A what?"

"I play the song I just did, and we warp here from anywhere in Hyrule!" she chirped, pulling out the Hero of Time's hook-shot and shot her way up to the top of the platform via the old tree.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Inheritance! Lets go!" And so she walked inside.

The temple was no longer familiar to her. Where were the stone walls? Where was that foreboding feeling of traveling through a haunted place filled with forest spirits? No longer was this the place she so childishly declared long ago that she would like to make into her home! She sighed as she sliced a plant with teeth.

"Damned Deku Baba's."

"What did you call it?" inquired Link as he slashed one himself, then turned to stare at her.

"A Deku Baba. That's what it is." Link shook his head. He thought for a moment before it dawned on him what she said.

"We don't call them that anymore..." Saule looked at him funny. "Its an old Hylian name for the Dragon Stalk."

"Dragon Stalk....?! I'm gonna stick with what I know. Damned be the times." Link laughed at that.

They fought their way through the place, freeing monkeys here, fighting baboons there, gaining important "quest items", as she insisted on calling it, and gaining some important weapons, like the gale boomerang, all the while, arguing on whether or not to use the proper terminology of the past, or the modern "dumbed down" terminology for the various monsters.

"I always hated Skulltulla." murmured Saule, aiming her hook shot at the fleshy underbelly and firing.

"Its a Giant Skulled Spider."

"Skulltulla works handy dandy for me. Less words to say." She stared over at him for a moment, then she shouted, Invader Zim style. "LEAVE ME BE WITH MY ANCIENT TERMINOLOGY, YOU PUNY HYLIAN MONKEY!"

"I'm not a monkey. I'm an elf."

"Same difference!"

"Not at all!"

GRAAAAAAAAAA!

"I do hope that was your stomach, Link..."

"No...."

They, unknowingly, had entered the boss room.

And such ends another chapter of my little story. I might as well tell you right now that alot of things in this story may not be true to actual events in game. I did not intend for it to follow it exactly. Thank you for reading.


	5. BOSS BATTLE!

Luna: I... like this story, honestly.

Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this fanfiction adventure. Hense the idea of this being on a site called FANfiction. Please enjoy and review.

They fought against the monster as a team. A freaky looking multiple headed Deku Baba. Link, of course, charged ahead, getting battered before the fight could really matter! Saule stood back and watched for anything that could be of use before recognizing the baboon going past with a skulking bombchu! She stared at it for a moment before recognizing what to do. She ran past  
Link, the Fairy Boomerang in hand, (for Link had the Gale Boomerang), and flung the boomerang at the baboon with the bomb at an angle that would continue its path towards the plant's heads. The living bomb exploded upon contact with the Deku Baba, sending it down to the ground where Link pummeled the living stamen out of it. A method now established, they continued fighting this way until the heads were destroyed and the evil in the temple purged again. As the evil thing's body decayed, it turned into the fragment of fused shadow that Midna, the floating imp, needed.

After a short speech by Midna, which was tuned out by Saule, the blue light to exit the temple appeared, along with a twilight portal created by Midna for them to exit with. Link noticed the heart containers… and strangely enough, there were two! He avoided the blue light like the plague. He tossed a heart container to Saule… and she smiled as she felt her injuries melt away.

"Come on, Saule!" exclaimed Link as he headed towards Midna. Midna looked worried for a moment. The transport of Link would be taxing enough… and how would she be able to get back in here? She could only create exit portals… Saule smiled and shook her head.

"I don't need it, Link." she said as she walked towards the blue light.

"No! Don't go near that light! It could kill you!"

"I know what it does. Are you Hylians so scared of your own shadows now that you have forgotten the old magics?" and with that, she stepped into the light. The light enveloped her in blue crystal and with a flash of light, she disappeared. A panicked Link and Midna followed after with Midna's shadow portal.

Saule knew that she would be first. The magic of old had always been faithful and strong. It had never failed the Hero of Time, she knew it wouldn't fail her. It was, also, more strong than the power of shadows that Twilight being, Midna, could ever have… and in consequence, transported her out of the temple faster.

"You have succeeded," intoned the spirit. "But where are the others?"

"Taking the Midna Express. What has happened during all these years… to make the Hylians and the like so afraid of magic?" Faron shifted slightly.

"People fear what they don't understand."

"I don't understand half of the things happening to me and around me… you don't see me shitting my leotards when a portal of old magic appears!"

"You already know of the old magics. You have seen it all before." Faron mused. "If it was your first time, you too would be freaking out…"

"… by the way, did my fair hero leave me with the spells?"

"Faore's Wind, Din's Fire, and Nayru's Love are all left to you from the Hero of Time… The oracles all approved of the transfer… but use them with caution…" Faron let out a wry sounding laugh. "If what you say is true about the Twilight Hero's reaction to the Portal, I'd hate to see what happens when you use these!" Saule wrinkled her nose and grimaced, then smiled.

"Happen to have anymore Leotards in his size?" They laughed at that, before suddenly becoming somber as the Twilight portal appeared, popping out Link and Midna. Link regained his bearings and let out a cry as he ran over to Saule.

"What happened? Are you alright? I knew that thing was bad news!"

"Calm down, O, Chicken Flavored Descendant of Heroes; a simple transportation portal spell is not enough to take me down!"

"AHEM! Thank you for ridding my temple of the evil that inhabited it… now could you go and free the next spirit? He's in Karaiko Village…" The two looked over at the spirit who now only wanted to go to sleep.

"Right. Time to go, O, Hero!" and with that, Saule wandered off to Hyrule Field, passing Coro's hut.

They made it to the area near Kariako in no time, and after being accosted by the mailman, finally made it to the next twilight wall. Midna broke off and flew into the wall, shooting that hand back out of the wall, grabbing the two heroes and pulling them into the twilight zone… where they promptly changed shape. The wolves were back. Link once again had Midna drop her full weight unceremoniously on his back and they made off again in haste to make it to the village. They fought more of those twilight creeps, only to notice the wooden sword once used by Link before the Talo brat took it. They both now knew the scent of the brats, which ultimately led the youths to the village and to the home of Renado and his daughter… and the kids were with him… and Illia!

Saule continued on to the spring nearby and spoke with the spirit who once again, like Faron, implored for the return of its light, and bestowed upon her the container to collect the tears of light. She headed off. Link was still listening in on the conversation and then, managed to enter the house, followed by Saule a few moments later.

Link grabbed a stick and ran around the sides of the house and lit all the candles, to the horror of the shaman and the kids, for the statue in the middle of the house moved aside by itself. The two wolves jumped into the hole and Saule busied herself with collecting those damnable bugs with the light in them, and howling at the winds stones when it came to it.

Alright. An end to another chapter. Thanks for reading again.


	6. I Already HAVE Iron Boots

Luna: I... like this story, honestly.

Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this fanfiction adventure. Hense the idea of this being on a site called FANfiction. Please enjoy and review.

Later, she finished. It took some good part of two hours to do it, and in the meantime, managed to blow up someone's house! She and Link returned to the spring, and returned the light to the spirit who changed them back to their original forms, and also took the haze of twilight off of the land.

There was a heart warming reunion for Link and the Children… they all crowded around him and were hugging him and touching him. Saule stood far away from them, staring around in disgust at what happened to the much beloved town of Kariako she once knew. The children may not have noticed her, but Renado certainly had. Minutes passed, and during those mere minutes, things of frightening nature happened. Link decided to play rodeo with Epona to calm her down from the bulbin's attachment to her, Beth was pushed out of the way of the bulbins by Colin, Colin was stolen by the King Bulbin, and Saule found herself running out of the village, bow in hand, aiming at bulbin archers on pigback, as Link did from up on Epona. She went running towards the bridge. For some reason, some of the pig back bulbins followed her. She fought with the bow and arrow, and also the biggorons sword.

"Fucking Moblins!" She screeched, stabbing a set through the hearts. She withdrew the sword and knocked another arrow and fired at an oncoming pig. It went down, sending its riders sprawling. She quickly dispatched them and eliminated them with the sword. She stared at the hog next to her and quickly climbed up onto it. She aimed it to go in the direction of the bridge and continued her way to it, fighting with the bow and arrows upon oncoming bulbins with alarming accuracy. The king suddenly went by followed by Link. Saule blinked and watched the minion bulbins create the road blockers and get into prime attack places.

"Not if I can help it…" she muttered and got off the boar and knocked another arrow… and aimed at the monsters on the terraces and sniped them off one by one. Link, bless his soul, used his found Hero's bow to knock the king bulbin off the path and down the ravine, saving poor Colin from the monsters! Nodding, Saule walked back to the village as Colin woke in Link's arms back on the bridge.

"Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. over and over, over and over I try not to, over and over, over and over you make me fall for you, over and over, over and over you don't even try…" she stood in the spring, singing, and letting the waters heal her being. The blood on her was hers as she pulled out of her skin, arrows. Renado approached her quietly. "So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head… I tried to live without you, every time I do I feel dead…" she trailed off and continued the song, humming. Renado assumed because the song turned even worse at that point… She looked around at her surroundings again, the flash of disgust and nostalgia replaced the look of pain. She didn't notice him.

"You don't approve of Kariako?" he asked, startling her into falling face first into the spring. Coughing, she sat up and glared at the shaman before her. He extended a hand towards her which she took to get back up onto her feet. "Or is it because you feel no recognition for the town?" She stared at him silently, perturbed. "You are young, but to me, your eyes speak of the knowledge of different times… first hand knowledge… like this village so long ago in the past…"

"The home of the Sheikah is no more… it is a home to primarily Hylians now… It also used to not resemble a desert." Renado looked at her in surprise. "However, I shouldn't be surprised. Times change… and with those changes, so does the land. I fear what Impa would think of the desert her once-home has become…." Renado's eyes widened.

"Impa…? You speak of Ancient times, indeed. Medieval Hyrule to be exact…! The time of the Hero of Time!"

"Yes." she replied with a tone of fondness directed at the Hero's mention. Suddenly, Link returned with Colin and everyone ran out to see him and bring him in to care for him. Saule wandered off again.

The next day found Saule shooting arrows from her bow (from you know who) at a target that only the Hero of Time was ever said to hit… a pole on top of the lookout point on the mountain… she missed again… Saule stared at it, and the range her bow could hit at. It was a good bow, but she wasn't. She closed her eyes in disappointment, wondering what secret the hero had that let him hit the impossible… She opened her eyes. Some Heroine of Time she was…

Unexpectedly, and quite suddenly, she sensed, saw, and felt gauntleted hands envelope hers on the bow, guiding her through the knocking of the arrow, and up towards the pole in aim. Her eyes widened as she felt the arms, and felt hers pull back the arrow in aim and preparation to shoot, and she looked down the arrow at where she was supposed to aim. Back, back, back….. Then, the ghostly hand on the string and hers simultaneously let the arrow fly, while the other hand and hers kept the bow straight.

The arrow flew through the air….

… and with a thunk, hit the pole.

Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of glee at actually hitting the target as the gauntleted, ghostly arm retreated. She spun around to see it… and saw the fading remains of a ghostly, congratulatory grin, before it faded completely. She smiled back and turned back to the target, following the actions she was guided through, and let the arrow fly, and hit the target again!

"You have a deep connection with that lad." murmured Renado as he walked up next to her. Saule jumped.

"What?"

"I saw him… standing behind you, leading you through the actions of firing that arrow… He was dressed exactly like you…" He smiled. "I recognized him from the tapestries… that lad was the Hero of Time, was he not?" Saule sighed and nodded the affirmative.

"I thought so…" he sighed. "He appears for almost no one…" Renado looked towards the spring. "The fact that he appeared for you, and without any shaman or coaxing speaks volumes about your connection to him…"

"How so?"

"The dead often don't appear unless coaxed, most of the time, and half of the time remaining, they only appear to dearly beloveds of theirs…" He grinned at her. "The Hero must have cared about you greatly… or even have loved you…" Saule's eyes widened. Renado continued. "Yet the question still remains for me…. How?" Saule walked a little distance away from Renado and stared at the spring as well.

"Please excuse me. I have more traveling to do today, I wish to prepare." she then walked away, back to the hotel. Once in, she went up to the hot springs to bathe.

Later, by a few hours, Link and Saule were both ready to start their journey again, her having gotten provisions, bombs and arrows once the shops opened. They went up to the cliff that led up to the Gorons, and then up the netting that served as a ladder. (Saule used the Hookshot). Saule perched herself on the tree and watched as Link repeatedly climbed and was knocked down off of the cliff by the Hylian hating Goron. Saule looked down at Link and called.

"You go talk to Renado, and if need be, go get what you need to get by this place… I can get by here…"

"Are you sure?" Saule nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to go up the mountain. See you when you return!" Link nodded, knowing that she would not take no for an answer, and left. Saule watched him leave and pulled a pair of boots out of her pack and switched them, then jumped down from the tree with a jarring thud. The goron looked at her and growled about Hylians not being allowed up the mountain. Saule looked at him. The goron started rolling at her. She braced herself for impact and extended her arms. She caught hold of the Goron and flung him away.

"What the…?" she murmured, but shrugged as she continued on up. Her arms hurt, and so did her legs. She replaced her iron boots for the regular boots and continued on up… dodging the gorons if they came at her again.

I realised after writing this that she would have had to go back to Ordon Village to the spring to meet up with the skeleton warrior again. Oh well. Thank you for reading.


End file.
